Don't Say It
by Cui'Pz Cherry
Summary: "Sa-Sasuke?" Tersirat rasa heran di benak Hinata, untuk apa Sasuke menghampirinya? Jangan sampai ia macam-macam, kalau sampai ia menyentuh sehelai rambutnya, Hinata bersumpah akan menghantamnya dengan jurus 76 pukulan.


Fic ini sepesial buat Ischana-hyuuga alias Yuri Ischana D'Classic yang sudah reques.  
>Juga buat kecebong yang dari dulu jadi penggemar SasuHina, dan juga buat semua SasuHina lovers. ^^<p>

Semoga gak mengecewakan.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto<strong>

**Genre : Romance, humor*dikit* (?)**

**Pair : Sasuhina**

**Warning : Typo(s), AU, OOC (?)**

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Uchiha Sasuke sang penakhluk wanita.  
>Ya. Sebut saja begitu, dengan bermodalkan paras rupawan ia dengan mudah menggait banyak gadis tanpa usaha keras. Jelas saja, gadis mana yang tak tergoda dengan bentuk tubuh yang proporsional serta paras orientalnya?<br>Dengan menggunakan jurus sekali lirik saja dapat membuat gadis-gadis di sekitarnya mengalami _nosebleed_ masal, sebuah panorama indah baginya.  
>Semua mahasiswi di kampusnya merupakan mantan kekasihnya.<br>Kecuali... Hyuuga Hinata.  
>Entah ada benteng apa pada gadis itu.<br>Sasuke menginginkan gadis itu, sangat terobsesi memilikinya.  
>Hingga rela berstatus jomblo hanya untuk berkonsentrasi pada Hinata.<p>

Pelet.  
>Pasti Sasuke terkena pelet.<p>

"Sasuke."

"..."

"Sasuke."

"..."

"WUUOOY... KENAPA KAU MELAMUN?"

Gubrak!

Sang pemuda raven terlonjak kaget setelah mendengar teriakan dari pemuda berparas pucat di sebelahnya, rekan sesama _play boy_ yang kini menatapnya dengan raut heran.

"Sai... Apa-apaan kau ini?" Gerutu Sasuke, percikan raut kekesalan samar-samar tergambar di paras datarnya.

"Kau melamun? Apa kau sedang jatuh cinta? Ingat motto kita, Sasuke. Kita ini milik semua wanita." Wajah lugunya sungguh bertolak belakang dengan untaian kata bejadnya.  
>Sungguh beruntung pemuda tampan bernama Sai ini, wajah sendunya dengan mudah mengundang rasa iba berunjung cinta mati padanya. Sebuah trik penjerat yang langka.<p>

"Aku hanya... Penasaran," dusta Sasuke dengan menopang dagu di atas meja, nalarnya kembali ditenggelamkan oleh rasa penasaran yang terus muncul di benaknya.  
>Ini sungguh aneh, bahkan Sasuke sendiri tak pernah menyangka bahwa ia akan menggilai sosok wanita.<br>Semula, Sasuke selalu berpendapat bahwa wanita hanya sebuah hiburan pengusir kebosanan, tak akan ada rasa yang menghuni hatinya.  
>Namun, kini yang terjadi justru sebaliknya.<p>

Kedua alis pemuda pucat bertampang malaikat menaut. Heran.  
>Siapa sebenarnya yang membuat rekan seperjuangannya itu merasa begitu penasaran?<br>"Siapa yang membuatmu penasaran?" Sai turut bertopang dagu, mengamati raut wajah aneh yang kini terlihat di paras tampan Sasuke.

"Dia." Sasuke menunjuk salah satu mahasiswi di kelasnya, seorang gadis berparas manis yang memiliki iris mata berwarna lavender.

"AKIMICHI CHOUJI? KAU GILA, SASUKE?" Teriakan bernada penuh tanya itu menggema di seluruh penjuru kelas, membuat si pemilik nama yang disebut menghentikan aktifitas makan kripiknya.  
>Si gendut pemilik nama Chouji itu melotot tajam kearah Sai, membuat pemuda pucat itu reflek menelan ludah susah payah.<br>Huh! Jangan mencari masalah dengan Chouji jika tak ingin dimakan olehnya.

"Hehe... piss." Senyum bisa mencairkan suasana, itulah yang ia pelajari di buku, dengan berpedoman pada buku kesayangannya, si pemuda pucat ini dengan penuh percaya diri melemparkan senyum pada si dendut berparas angker yang kini membalas senyum diselingi beberapa _kiss bye_.

_WHAT? KISS BYE?_

Entah ada angin apa yang membuat pemuda berparas pucat itu merasa merinding di sekujur tubuhnya.

JEDUAAK!

Sebuah jitakan sukses mendarat di kepala Sai, menyadarkan Sai dari mimpi mengerikannya.  
>"Auh! Apa-apaan kau ini?" Keluh Sai dengan mengelus kepalanya.<p>

"Di belakangnya bodoh!" Sasuke kembali menunjuk sang gadis yang dimaksud.  
>Sai memicingkan mata, mengamati dengan seksama gadis yang kini duduk di bangku paling ujung sebelah kiri itu.<br>"Hyuuga Hinata? Oh... Dia juga tidak bisa ku dapatkan, menyerah sajalah, Sasuke. Dia itu gadis cacat, mata gadis itu tidak bisa melihat orang tampan." Untaian kata itu mengalun dengan santainya dari bibir ranum si pemuda pucat, benar-benar membuat Sasuke tidak dapat mempertahankan raut wajah datarnya.  
>Temannya yang satu ini selalu sukses membuatnya merasa gemas.<br>Lihat saja wajah kalem milik Sai, dan perpaduan antara kata-katanya yang selalu berisikan kalimat-kalimat lembut namun menusuk.

"Cih... Keterlaluan kau ini." Sasuke membuang muka, iris onyx kembali menangkap sosok cantik berambut indigo.  
>Ada rasa heran yang berkecamuk di benaknya, mengapa gadis itu sangat berbeda dari gadis lainnya? Di mana semua gadis bertekuk lutut di hadapannya, gadis bernama Hyuuga Hinata itu justru tak pernah memperhatikannya.<br>Apa yang kurang darinya hingga Hinata tak pernah meliriknya?

"Sai."

"Ya?"

"Apa kau pernah jatuh cinta?"

"Tentu! Aku jatuh cinta pada semua wanita yang kukencani."

Gubraks!

Sasuke hampir terjatuh dari tempat duduknya jika ia tidak memiliki reflek yang bagus dengan segera berpegangan pada meja di hadapannya.  
>Ia menggeleng singkat, Sai benar-benar mengatakan apa adanya.<br>Lugu. Seperti anak kecil yang tak pernah punya kebiasaan berbohong.  
>Bagaimana seorang pemuda lugu seperti Sai bisa menjadi lelaki berjiwa maksiat yang setia pada seribu wanita?<br>Mungkin hanya ia sendiri yang tau jawabannya.

Grek!

Sasuke berdiri dari bangkunya, berjalan pelan menghampiri bangku Hinata.  
>"Hey... Hey... Kau mau beraksi?" Sai memandang sang kawan penuh heran, mengapa begitu besarnya rasa penasaran Sasuke pada gadis itu?<br>Pemuda raven itu memandang Sai sekilas, memperlihatkan senyum masam kemudian kembali berbalik menuju bangku Hinata.

"Ehem, boleh aku duduk di sini?" Sasuke menunjuk bangku kosong di sebelah Hinata.

"Sa-Sasuke?" Tersirat rasa heran di benak Hinata, untuk apa Sasuke menghampirinya? Jangan sampai ia macam-macam, kalau sampai ia menyentuh sehelai rambutnya, Hinata bersumpah akan menghantamnya dengan jurus 76 pukulan.  
>Hinata lembut? Benar.<br>Hinata kalem? Benar juga.  
>Hinata lembek? Benar sekali.<br>Tapi jangan remehkan Hinata, salah satu keturunan dari Klan Hyuuga, Ayahnya seorang pelatih sekaligus pemilik dojo terbesar di Jepang.  
>Camkan itu!<p>

"Aku hanya ingin tanya tentang tugas yang diberikan oleh Kakashi sensei sebelum beliau keluar tadi," dusta Sasuke, pada kenyataannya tugas itu terlalu mudah bagi Sasuke yang memiliki kecerdasan diatas rata-rata.

"Emh... " Hinata tampak berfikir sejenak, seolah sedang menimbang keputusan.  
>"Silahkan."<br>"Hn." Sasuke duduk dengan bertopang dagu, mata onyx itu tanpa sadar terus memandang paras cantik Hinata.  
>Entah apa yang terjadi padanya, hidupnya kini seolah terhipnotis oleh pesona gadis bermata lavender yang indah itu, pikirannya terus dipenuh sesaki oleh bayang-bayang Hinata.<p>

Inikah cinta?

Sasuke benar-benar tertarik, bukan hanya dari paras cantiknya, melainkan kepribadiannya.  
>Tak banyak gadis seperti dia.<br>"Apa yang kau lihat?" tanya Hinata dengan nada datar.  
>Sasuke tersentak, nalarnya segera kembali pada alam nyata, menyibak tirai khayalan di alam bawah sadarnya.<p>

"Lalu apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?" Hinata sama sekali tak memandang pemuda tampan di sampingnya.

"Tidak sekarang, aku ingin kau mengajariku selepas kuliah, di rumahku."

"Kalau aku tidak mau?"

"Kalau kau tak mau-" Sasuke sengaja mengambil jeda diantara kalimatnya, sorot mata tajam ia lemparkan pada Hinata.  
>"-Aku tak akan pindah dari sini."<p>

Siapa yang tahan jika ditatap seperti itu? Mata yang menjadi senjata utama dari sang Uchiha.  
>Satu-satunya gadis yang tak terpikat oleh pesona mata itu mungkin hanya... Hinata.<p>

Hinata melirik singkat, mata lavendernya seakan tak sudi bertemu pandang dengan mata onyx milik Sasuke.  
>"Terserah!" Jawab Hinata yang sengaja dibuat sedingin mungkin.<br>Hey... Bagaimana mungkin seorang Hyuuga Hinata bersikap dingin? Bukankah semua orang tau bahwa gadis manis itu adalah pribadi yang santun dan ramah?  
>Lalu, mengapa ia begitu dingin pada Sasuke?<p>

"Ck." Sasuke berdecak kesal,  
>"Apa salahku padamu hingga kau begitu sinis padaku?"<p>

"Siapa yang sinis?" tanya Hinata datar, jemarinya nampak lincah mengguratkan coretan di buku tugasnya, seolah tak peduli dengan pemuda tampan di sebelahnya.

"Ayolah Hinata, tak bisakah kau bersikap wajar padaku?" Pemuda tampan itu menunjukkan ekspresi malas, raut wajah lelah seakan menjelaskan rasa tidak nyaman atas perlakuan sang gadis padanya.

"Menurutku ini sudah wajar." Datar, sama sekali tak ada emosi yang terlukis di paras cantik Hinata, sorot mata lavendernya sama sekali tak berpindah dari buku tugas di hadapannya.

"Apa kau membenciku?"

"Katakan apa salahku?" tanya Sasuke, tatapannya lekat memandang gadis indigo di sampingnya, menanti untaian jawaban dari sang gadis.

"Apa maksudmu, Sasuke?" Masih dengan nada datar, sama sekali tak nampak rasa minat untuk menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke.  
>"Jangan pura-pura bodoh, Hinata. Kau tau persis apa maksudku." Lagi-lagi pemuda itu memasang raut wajah lelah.<p>

Teb!

Hinata meletakkan bulpoinnya, mengalihkan pandangannya pada pemuda raven di sebelahnya.  
>"Aku tidak membencimu."<p>

"Lalu kenapa kau selalu bersikap dingin padaku?" tanya Sasuke tak terima.

"Sebenarnya apa urusanmu? Jika tak ada, kuharap kau kembali ke bangkumu."

"Ck, perkataanmu seolah mengusirku." terbesit rasa tersinggung di benak Sasuke, gadis itu memang selalu sukses membolak-balikkan perasaannya.  
>"Aku masih ada urusan denganmu."<p>

"Apa?" tanya Hinata dengan nada malas.  
>"Aku... Menyukaimu, Hinata."<p>

"Menjijikkan!" Benak Hinata dipenuhi dengan gemuruh ketidak-percayaan.

"Aku benar-benar mencintaimu, Hinata."

PLAKKK!

Tamparan keras mendarat di pipi kiri Sasuke, menghasilkan serpihan merah samar di paras tampannya.

"Jangan pernah katakan hal itu di depanku, Uchiha Sasuke!" Nada tenang elegan mengiringi untaian katanya. Semarah apapun, keturunan Hyuuga tetap harus mempertahankan kewibawaan.

Sasuke tercengang, raut wajah kosong menyiratkan berjuta kegalauan hatinya.

Grek!  
>Hinata mengemasi barang-barangnya di meja, "jika kau tak mau pergi, maka aku yang pergi." Beranjak pergi meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih terpaku di tempat, semua mata menyorot kearahnya dengan heran, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?<br>Semua terjadi terlalu cepat.  
>Bahkan Sasuke tak sadar dengan apa yang baru saja ia katakan pada sang gadis, seoalah semua mengalir begitu saja.<p>

"Hinata, kau mau kemana?" Tersadar dari keterkejutannya, pemuda itu lekas mengejar Hinata yang kini telah di ambang pintu.

"Hinata..."

Tak ada jawaban sama sekali, gadis itu tetap melangkah tanpa menoleh sedikitpun.

"Gaara."

Samar-samar Sasuke dapat mendengar suara Hinata yang memanggil nama seseorang dengan lembut.

"Hinata?" Sosok pemuda tampan berambut merah bata itu menghampiri Hinata, "Hey... Ada apa?"

"Bisakah nanti kau yang mengantarku pulang? Neji bilang tidak bisa menjemputku hari ini." Nada bicara lembut mengalun dari bibir ranum Hinata.

"Tentu saja tuan putri," ucap Gaara yang disertai menepuk ringan kepala Hinata.  
>Membuat Sasuke yang melihatnya merasa jengkel, mengapa Hinata begitu lembut pada pemuda yang dipanggil Gaara itu? Sedangkan padanya, begitu dingin. Terlalu kontradiktif! Apa yang menjadi motif Hinata yang selalu membencinya?<p>

Ada rasa aneh di benak Sasuke saat melihat Gaara dan Hinata yang begitu akrab, saling bertukar senyum satu sama lain.  
>Emosi, sangat sesak dalam dadanya.<br>Jari-jemarinya seakan butuh korban hantaman.  
>Tembok?<br>Bukan, Sasuke cukup pintar dengan tidak memilih tembok keras itu sebagai pelampiasan kesalnya.

"Hinata..." Panggil Sasuke.

Gadis bermata lavender itu menolehkan pandangannya.  
>Matanya melempar sorot pada sosok tampan bermata onyx yang kini berdiri tak jauh darinya.<p>

Hening mendominasi beberapa saat.

"Emh... Sasuke, kenalkan dia Gaara, kekasihku." Pada akhirnya Hinata membuka suara.

DEG!

Kembali Sasuke merasakan aneh dalam batinnya, yang belum pernah dirasakan sebelumnya.  
>Cemburu?<br>Itu masih menjadi sebuah tanda tanya dalam pikirannya.  
>Yang jelas kini ia merasakan ada yang terbakar dalam dadanya.<p>

.

.

.

Pemuda bermarga Uchiha itu menengadakan kepalanya, memandang siluet hamparan awan hitam yang menitikkan gerimis, membiarkan tubuh proporsional itu menikmati tetesan segar air langit, sejenak ia pejamkan mata onyknya, mencoba merilekskan pikiran yang akhir-akhir ini dipenuhi keanehan.  
>Jika ditanya mengapa kini Sasuke terlihat seperti orang ling-lung? Jawaban yang tepat adalah karena ia terus memikirkan gadis bernama Hyuuga Hinata.<br>Gadis yang tak pernah peduli padanya.  
>Masih mendengung jelas dalam ingatan pemuda Uchiha ini, di kala Hinata mengenalkan pemuda tampan bertato ai itu sebagai kekasihnya.<br>Sungguh ironis!  
>Sang <em>play boy<em> yang biasa meruntuhkan hati para wanita kini merasakan betapa sakitnya patah hati, mungkin ini bentuk mutlak dari sebuah karma.  
>Perlahan bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum getir, sungguh miris untuk melihat diri sendiri, sosok rapuh yang kini berjalan gontai di jalanan kota Tokyo yang nampak sepi.<br>Ya. Orang bodoh mana yang mau berdingin-dingin di jalanan seperti ini?  
>Sebuah rasa memang tak dapat diterima oleh logika.<br>Seorang keturunan Uchiha yang tingkat kejeniusannya tak diragukan, kini nampak seperti orang kehilangan akal sehat.  
>Cinta itu gila, mungkin beberapa orang mendefinisikan begitu, dan salah satunya adalah pemuda raven itu.<br>Sasuke sungguh ingin mentertawakan dirinya sendiri.  
>Masa-masa kejayaan sang penakhluk wanita berakhir dengan cintanya yang bertepuk sebelah tangan.<p>

Sasuke menghadap ke selatan, menatap gedung bangunan sekokah SMP Konoha yang terlihat kokoh, di sana awal mula karirnya sebagai lelaki brengsek.  
>Dulu, tak ada niatan sama sekali untuk menjadi seorang <em>play boy<em>, hanya saja ia tak pernah menolak pernyataan cinta dari semua gadis, dua, tiga atau sepuluh gadis sekalipun yang menyatakan cinta, Sasuke pasti menjawab, "Ya. Aku mau menjadi kekasihmu."

Jika diingat kembali, saat itu Sasuke tak pernah benar-benar menyukai gadis yang berkencan dengannya.  
>Seberkas senyum miris kembali mengembang di bibirnya, sungguh nistakah perbuatannya selama ini? Hingga Tuhan seolah ingin membalik keadaan?<br>Ya. Manusia hanyalah hamba kerdil, tak terkecuali Uchiha Sasuke.

"Sasuke?" Panggilan lembut bernada heran terdengar di tengah lamunan Sasuke.  
>Pemuda itu menatap sumber suara, menangkap sosok gadis cantik berpayung biru. Helai rambut indigonya sedikit berkibar diterpa angin.<br>"Apa yang kau lakukan? Kau bisa masuk angin."

"Cih! Apa pedulimu?" Tandas Sasuke dingin. 'Hey! Bukan itu yang ingin kukatakan.' Sasuke merutuk, mengutuk bibirnya yang telah lancang bicara sembarangan.

"Benar! Aku memang tak pernah peduli padamu."

"Munafik!" Sasuke menyeringai.  
>"Meski sekilas, tadi aku dapat menangkap raut cemasmu."<p>

"Aku mencemaskanmu? Jangan mimpi, Sasuke, wanita lain boleh menggilaimu, tapi tidak denganku," ucap Hinata dingin, mata lavendernya menatap marah kearah Sasuke.  
>"Aku menemukan kebohongan di matamu." Sasuke membalas tatapan Hinata dengan lembut.<br>"Jangan sok tau." Hinata melangkahkan kakinya begitu saja, cukup malas bercakap dengan pemuda sok tampan itu.  
>Baru beberapa langkah ia berjalan, ia merasakan jemari dingin menggenggam erat pergelangan tangannya.<br>"Mau apa kau?" tanya Hinata dingin dengan tanpa sedikitpun mengalihkan pandang pada si lawan bicara.  
>"Demi Tuhan, Jangan hukum aku seperti ini, Hinata."<p>

DEG!

Sekilas Hinata menangkap raut wajah aneh di paras Sasuke.  
>Sendu, tak bergairah. Raut yang sebelumnya tak pernah tampak di paras sang pangeran es. "Aku tak peduli! Aku membencimu." tandas Hinata dingin.<br>"Kau peduli! Aku tau hal itu." Sasuke mempererat gengamannya.  
>"Dari mana kau tau tentang aku?" Hinata menatap kesal sosok pemuda berambut raven itu, menghempaskan tangannya dari genggaman jemari Sasuke.<br>"Insting," jawab Sasuke apa adanya.  
>"Insting liar, hah! Kau memang brengsek!" maki Hinata pedas, kedua sorot lavendernya seolah menantang pemuda di hadapannya.<p>

Jemari Sasuke meraih kedua sisi pipi Hinata, merebut ciuman singkat di bibirnya dengan paksa.  
>Hinata terbelalak, keterkejutan seolah membuat nalarnya berhenti bekerja.<p>

PLAKK!

Tamparan keras kembali mendarat di pipi Sasuke.  
>Keterlaluan!<br>Hinata kali ini benar-benar di ambang kemarahan.

"Belum puas kau menyakitiku, hah?" Hinata berteriak frustasi, kedua sisi pipinya digenangi jejak air mata.

Sasuke tercekat.  
>Dadanya kembali merasakan sesak.<br>"Ma-maaf, Hinata, aku khilaf."

"Kau brengsek! Kau selalu membuatku hancur," Hinata berteriak histeris, ia hempaskan payung pelindung tubuhnya dari gerimis sore.

"Hi-?" Sasuke seakan tak mampu bicara, tiap katanya bagai terkunci sempurna dalam tenggorokan keringnya.

"Banyak nama tercatat di pikirku, nama-nama para kekasihmu, dan bodohnya aku adalah... Mengapa aku tetap mencintai pria brengsek sepertimu!" Isak tangis terus mewarnai lontaran katanya, perlahan gadis itu terduduk di tepian jalan, melipat kedua kakinya di depan dada, menenggelamkan wajahnya di antara lututnya.

Sasuke mencerna tiap kata yang terlontar dari bibir Hinata, terasa ada sayatan di hatinya saat benaknya mulai memahami makna yang tersirat dalam untaian sang gadis.  
>Pemuda itu menekuk kedua kakinya di depan Hinata, perlahan Sasuke merengkuh tubuh bergetar di hadapannya.<br>"Maafkan aku, Hinata."

Tak ada jawaban, hanya isak tangis Hinata yang terdengar disela rintikan hujan.

"Maafkan aku yang terus menghancurkan hatimu dengan kebrengsekkan sikapku."

Hinata masih terdiam.

"Aku bersumpah akan pensiun menjadi seorang _play boy_."

Tak ada jawaban sama sekali.

"Jika aku ingkar janji, tugaskan semua murid dari dojo ayahmu untuk mengeroyokku hingga jelek, hingga aku tak laku lagi di pasaran."

Masih tak ada respon dari sang gadis.

"Jika aku ingkar janji, kutuklah aku jadi jelek." Sasuke mulai bicara ngelantur. Ya, pemuda itu terlalu bingung menghadapi Hinata yang menangis di depan matanya.

"Benarkah?" Hinata mengangkat wajahnya,  
>Sasuke melepas rengkuhannya, ia menatap Hinata yang kini mengusap sisa jejak air mata di wajahnya.<br>"Baik! Camkan kata-katamu itu, Sasuke."

Sasuke dilanda SWEATDROP terbesar dalam hidupnya.  
>Mengapa gadis itu begitu cepat bangkit dari keterpurukan hanya karena ucapan ngawurnya? Aneh bukan?<p>

"Hey... Hinata, aku tau kau juga menaruh hati padaku, ya, terjawab sudah alasan di balik sikap sinismu, sebenarnya kau cemburu." Sasuke menyeringai penuh percaya diri.

"Cih! Aku tak sudi mengakuinya." Hinata membuang muka, tak ingin Sasuke menyadari ada rona malu di parasnya.

"Lalu, siapa Gaara?" tanya Sasuke penuh rasa curiga.

"Kekasihku!"

DEG!

Sasuke terdiam.

"Tapi bohong," ucap Hinata datar.  
>Alis pemuda raven itu berkedut, sungguh itu sama sekali tak lucu.<p>

"Dia murid di dojo ayahku, teman latihan. Kenapa? kau cemburu?"

'SANGAT!' Raut wajah begitu stoic sungguh kontradiktif dengan batin Sasuke menjerit.  
>Ya, ya, tak mungkin Sasuke terang-terangan mengakui bahwa pemuda berambut merah itu yang sukses membuatnya cemburu.<p>

"TOLOOOONGGG..." Teriakan cempreng terdengar menggelegar di sepanjang jalan, Sasuke dan Hinata kontan menolehkan pandang, mencari sosok yang menjadi sumber suara.

"Sai?" Heran meliputi benak Sasuke saat mendapati Sai yang kini berlari lemah dengan penampilan yang berantakan.  
>"Hiks hiks tolong, Chouji hampir saja melakukan pelecehan seksual padaku." Air mata buaya menggenangi wajahnya.<br>"Wah, mengapa cuma hampir? Padahal aku berharap Chouji benar-benar melakukan 'itu' padamu." Sasuke menyeringai mesum.

"Hahaha... Benar, itu pasti menarik."

"Kalian jahat! Mentang-mentang pacaran, sekarang kalian kompak mentertawakanku."

"Terus saja kau menangis, Sai."

"Cengeng, haha."

"Kejam, kejem!"

"Akhirnya kau kena karma juga, Sai."

"Karma? Aku suka itu, manis-manis khas negara Arab Saudi."

"Itu kurma, dodol."

"Dodol? Aku suka itu, manis-manis, makanan khas Indonesia."

"... ? Ayo Hinata, kita pergi dari sini."

"Err... Iya."

**Owari**

.

.

.

Omake~

Hinata : Mbah Oro, makasih bantuannya, ini yang sudah saya janjikan. *nyodorin plastik berisi uang recehan*

Orochimaru : Sama-sama anak manis. *menerima bayaran dengan miris* 'Alamak! Cantik-cantik kok pelit?'

Sasuke : Tidak kusangka kau main dukun, pantas aku tergila-gila padamu, Hinata.

Hinata : *Shock* Mbah Oro emang dukun tapi-

Sasuke : Noh kan, kau main pelet.

Hinata : Sekate-kate lu ye, Mbah Oro itu dukun beranak tauh!

Sasuke : Dukun beranak? *tampang tak percaya*

Hinata : Iye, kemarin sore hamster aye melahirkan.

Sasuke : . . . . ?

Orochimaru : 'Sebodo amat, gue mau buka praktek dulu.'

end~

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Fyuh! Selesai juga.<br>Yosh! Review saya tunggu.


End file.
